fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
One Over Zero RPG/Script
PROLOGUE SPARK: Hello. Welcome back to 1/0. SPARK: Well. Sort of. I'm not Tailsteak, and this isn't a comic. MARCUS: So... you stole Tailsteak's characters? SPARK: No, no. Of course not. I got his permission to use you. MAXWELL: Wait, how could Tailsteak sell us out like that? MAXWELL: For all we know, you could completely derail our characters. Or just torture us. There's a number of ways this could go horribly wrong for us. SPARK: That's true. But I don't think you understand the degree of respect I have for Tailsteak - or you guys. I would never deliberately mess up 1/0. MAXWELL: But won't you be biased? Surely you have a favorite character. SPARK: I won't lie, I do. But That doesn't mean I'm going to interfere. I'm following Tailsteak's rules, here. MAXWELL: Um... that's not terribly comforting. SPARK: Would it help if I promised a happy ending for you two? MAXWELL: Yes. Yes it would. SPARK: Anyways, that's enough meta-conversation. Where are the others? MAXWELL: ...That's a good question. As the programmer of this game, shouldn't you know? SPARK: Yes. I told you I'm following Tailsteak's rules, though. You guys need to figure out things for yourselves. MARCUS: *sigh* MAXWELL: Before I start looking, I need to know a few things. First of all, what time period is this comic set in? I'm back in molecule form, implying that we've gone back in time. But I have knowledge of the ending of 1/0, as well. SPARK: It's a parallel universe. Nothing is the same except for it's inhabitants. MAXWELL: Alright. And uh... If this is a game, who's the player's avatar? SPARK: Crap. I didn't think about that, to be honest. It wouldn't be fair to ruin your personality and make you a puppet... So I guess Max will have to make one. MAXWELL: I suppose I might as well. *FADE TO BLACK* MAXWELL: What's it's name? SPARK: I'll just ask the player. *INPUT NAME BOX APPEARS* MAXWELL: , huh? I guess it's better than Petitus, at least. MAXWELL: ...Don't tell him I said that. MAXWELL: So, I guess this is going to help us find our friends? SPARK: That's the idea, yes. MAXWELL: Alright. Let's start by heading east. I think I see something out there. *After the player has walked east for a little while, a portal comes into view* MAXWELL: Eep! It looks like these portals are popping up again. *A strange tentacled creature walks out of the portal* *Creature knocks the player to the ground* MAXWELL: $#^%! What do we do? MARCUS: I'll handle this. ELECTRIC BODY SLAM! CREATURE: IIIEEEEE!!! MAXWELL: ...Is it dead? *The portal closes* MARCUS: Think so. MARCUS: ...If this game is going to be combat-based, I suppose will need some form of self-defense. MAXWELL: True. Try looking inside it's mouth - I think I saw some fangs when it was doing that whole shrieking-in-pain thing. MAXWELL: Walk up to it and press E. That should do the trick. *Upon inspecting the creature, the player obtains the item "Monster Fang"* MARCUS: Agh! That looks dangerous... MAXWELL: You can press R to draw your weapon, and press it again to sheath it. MARCUS: So now what? We still need to find the others. MAXWELL: Let's keep going east. *Junior hops into view* JUNIOR: Max! Marcus! There you are! You've gotta help! MAXWELL: Junior! What's going on? JUNIOR: Weird monster thing! Came from a portal! It's got Manny! MARCUS: Jar breeze! JUNIOR: And who's the new guy? MAXWELL: . He has a weapon, so he should be able to fight. JUNIOR: Good. We need all the help we can get. Follow me! SPARK: Hold on a minute. Only two people can enter a portal. JUNIOR: Huh? Why? SPARK: They're unstable. Having too many people enter could result in it closing. I suggest you choose carefully who you bring with you. MARCUS: I see. Well, , who will you take? :If MARCUS ::MARCUS: Fantastic. Let's go. :If MAXWELL ::MAXWELL: Okay, but I don't want to kill anything. :If JUNIOR ::JUNIOR: Alright! Let's go! CHAPTER 1 Category:Subpages